El vampiro
by Cris Snape
Summary: En la Noche de Difuntos, un joven muggle vive una experiencia que no olvidará jamás. Para el reto "Mitos y Leyendas" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**EL VAMPIRO**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii es creación de Sorg-esp. La historia está inspirada en la leyenda de "El vampiro de las manos azules"_

 _Esta historia participa en el reto_ _ **"Mitos y leyendas"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las Expansiones"**_

* * *

—No hay huevos.

José Manuel rechina los dientes. Si hay una cosa en el mundo que odie, aparte de las espinacas, es que le llamen cobarde. Se encara con esos tres imbéciles y saca pecho como un gallo de corral.

—Déjalos, Manu. Son gilipollas.

Olga le coge del brazo y tira de él. Sus intenciones son buenas, claro que sí, pero no le está ayudando nada.

—Eso Manu. Hazle caso a tu novia. Calzonazos.

¡Oh, no! Eso sí que no. José Manuel se envara, se libra del agarre de la chica y se encara con ese cretino.

—¿Qué me has llamado?

—¿También estás sordo?

Se ríen. Se están riendo de él y no va a consentirlo. Antes de hablar le parece escuchar la voz de su abuela diciéndole que lo que va a hacer es una falta de respeto, que es el día de Todos los Santos y los difuntos merecen descansar, pero el orgullo… ¡Ay, el orgullo! Lo lleva en la sangre y no puede dejar que se lo estropeen.

—Está bien. Lo haré.

—¡Manu!

—¡Déjame, tía! Voy a entrar.

Olga le mira como si le considerara el ser más estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra. Le toca a ella apretar los dientes pero, en lugar de intentar convencerle para que se olvide de esa estupidez, se da media vuelta.

—¿Dónde vas?

—A mi casa.

—Pero es de noche. Espera y te acompaño.

Vuelve a girarse. Sí, definitivamente está muy enfadada.

—No voy a quedarme aquí para ver cómo haces el tonto.

—¡Olga!

La aludida le regala una bonita peineta antes de seguir con su camino. José Manuel se dice que lo suyo sería ir tras ella y olvidarse de esos memos pero el orgullo le araña en el pecho y ya no puede echarse atrás.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Saltar la tapia del cementerio y aguantar allí una hora. Hubiera sido más fácil si dejaran la puerta abierta como en el pasado, pero desde que unos vándalos destruyeran unas lápidas unos años antes, siempre la cierran por la noche. Eso no impide que los chavales salten el muro de vez en cuando, pero ayuda a que los vecinos se sientan más tranquilos.

—Que os den.

José Manuel coge carrerilla y se encarama a la pared. Está bastante ágil pese a ser demasiado vago para practicar deporte de forma continuada. Escucha las risitas de los idiotas y se queda sentado en lo alto de la pared para mirarlos. Después pasa al otro lado.

La verdad es que el cementerio no da tanto miedo como pudiera parecer. Es más el mal rollo de pensar que se está rodeando de cadáveres que otra cosa. Puesto que no está obligado a pasearse por allí, se sienta en el suelo y saca el teléfono móvil. Puede escuchar a los otros perfectamente, diciendo burradas sobre Olga. Le apetece mucho partirles la cara pero no va a dejarse engañar. Quieren cabrearle y hacerle salir para perder la apuesta pero no. No es idiota.

Durante aquella hora se dedica a jugar con el teléfono. Sólo lo guarda cuando ve que la batería está a punto de agotarse y se da cuenta de lo rápido que se ha pasado el tiempo. El silencio sólo puede significar que los imbéciles se han marchado. Trepa de nuevo por la tapia para comprobar que, efectivamente, no hay nadie al otro lado.

Suspirando, se dispone a volver a casa. Sabe que ha hecho una tontería y seguramente Olga no querrá hablarle al día siguiente pero en el fondo ha merecido la pena.

* * *

 _Es perfecto. Alegre y descuidado, lo suficientemente joven como para ignorar a los demonios que aguardan en la oscuridad. Sonríe con malicia y se coloca el sombrero sobre la cabeza. No hay nadie más por la calle, así que no tarda en percatarse de su presencia. Siente un poco de decepción cuando no se acerca a él. ¡Ay! Las cosas ya no son cómo eran antes. Los jóvenes son alegres y tienen buen temperamento, pero la educación en esos tiempos modernos brilla por su ausencia. En cualquier caso, no es problema. Sólo ha de tomar la iniciativa._

* * *

Menudo tío más raro. José Manuel le echa un vistazo y no oculta una mueca burlona. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se pone una capa y una chistera? A lo mejor algún forastero que se cree que en el pueblo se celebra Halloween. Pues está muy equivocado. La verdad es que no le hubiera importado organizar una fiestecilla de disfraces pero la mayoría de la gente se va al pueblo de al lado, que es más grande y con juergas infinitamente mejores. José Manuel se dice que del año que viene no pasará. Si para entonces tiene el carnet de conducir, genial. Si no, ya buscará a alguien que le lleve pero quedarse en el pueblo para ir a misa y llevar flores al cementerio no. Eso es un coñazo.

Sigue con su camino. Piensa en pasarse por casa de Olga pero seguro que sigue cabreada con él y no le apetece discutir. Le enviará un mensaje cuando llegue a casa y ya harán las paces al día siguiente. Le sorprende mucho que el forastero se acerque a él. Prácticamente se ha olvidado de su presencia y no sabe qué puede querer. No le queda más remedio que pararse cuando el otro se le planta delante.

—Disculpa, joven. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

José Manuel alza una ceja. ¿De dónde ha salido ese tipo? No sólo es la forma rara de vestir. Ahora que está más cerca ve que tiene el pelo muy largo y completamente blanco y que su rostro es bastante paliducho. Si es un disfraz, es realmente bueno. El artífice de ese maquillaje sabía muy bien lo que se hacía. Además de esa pinta tan rara, le ha hablado de esa forma. ¿Joven? ¿En serio?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy un poco perdido. Vengo buscando la finca "El Robledal" y no doy con ella.

José Manuel suspira. A lo mejor los pijos idiotas de dicha finca han montado esa fiesta de disfraces, aunque los dueños son unos viejos rancios que tienen pinta de ir mucho a misa y poco a saraos más divertidos.

—Es fácil. Tienes que salir del pueblo por ahí y a un par de kilómetros está el camino. ¿No tienes coche?

—No.

Vuelve a suspirar. Definitivamente el tipo es raro. ¿Acaso pretende caminar por el monte a esas horas de la noche? Menudo cafre. Seguro que haba llegado al pueblo en autobús. Y con esa pinta debió llamar la atención de más de uno.

—A lo mejor podrías llamar a alguien para que te recojan. Hay un buen paseo.

El hombre se queda callado. Echa un vistazo a su alrededor y se encoje de hombros.

—Tienes razón aunque, ¿podrías acompañarme hasta el cruce del camino?

José Manuel entorna los ojos. La cosa se está poniendo cada vez más interesante. De todas formas, aunque sienta curiosidad tiene mejores cosas que hacer que ir con ese bicho raro de paseo. No dejará que se le hiele el culo andando por ahí. Pero antes de que se niegue, el hombre saca una mano de debajo de esa túnica y le muestra un billete de cincuenta euros.

—Por las molestias.

Y dicho eso, ¿cómo se va a negar?

* * *

 _Ante la ausencia absoluta de buena educación, la avaricia es un método infalible para conseguir que le acompañe. Coge los cincuenta euros con mucha presteza y empieza a andar hacia la salida del pueblo. Es un imbécil, uno de esos muggles estúpidos que no tienen dos dedos de frente y que fácilmente pueden convertirse en sus víctimas. Sí. Sólo debe esperar un poco más, ver cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos y actuar._

* * *

—Estrenan la peli la semana que viene. Los rollos románticos no me gustan mucho pero mi novia quiere ir a verla. ¿Tú eres de ir al cine? Yo prefiero la acción, la verdad.

Espera a que el otro diga algo pero no. Desde que han salido del pueblo no ha abierto la boca. José Manuel le mira de reojo y empieza a plantearse la posibilidad de que esté enfermo. A lo mejor se ha escapado de un manicomio. O alguien lo ha tenido escondido en un sótano y por eso está tan pálido. Seguro que si fuera a la playa se quemaría enseguida.

Suspira. El pueblo se ha quedado más o menos a un kilómetro de distancia y el silencio empieza a hacerse pesado. José Manuel piensa en un nuevo tema de conversación. Ya ha agotado el tiempo, el fútbol y el cine. A lo mejor puede probar con la política. Si es el invitado de los rancios, seguro que tiene mucho que decir.

Abre la boca para hablar y entonces ve algo que le hace estremecerse. De las manos de aquel tipo, tan blancas como el resto de su cuerpo, brotan una especie de llamaradas de color lila que sí, son raras de cojones. Más aún que su sombrero y su capa.

Agita la cabeza. Seguro que han sido imaginaciones suyas. Procura ignorar la sensación de miedo creciente que se le acaba de incrustar a la nuca y sigue andado. Y hablando. Lo mejor es hablar para no volver a mirarle directamente. Empieza a darle muy mal rollo.

—¿Y qué me dices de las elecciones? Yo todavía no tengo edad de votar pero mi viejo se pasa el día dándome la murga con el tema. Que si es importante para el futuro y esas mierdas. ¿Tú qué dices?

Quiere que diga algo, lo que sea. Que las elecciones le parecen una gilipollez, que echa de menos los años de Franco o que le gusta el sistema político de Corea del Norte. Le da igual mientras el tipo raro hable. Pero no. Sigue callado y cuando José Manuel vuelve a mirarlo se da cuenta de que las llamas no eran imaginaciones. Están ahí, más luminosas y grandes, y el tipo apenas se esfuerza por ocultarlar. Y no sabe qué pueden ser pero sí sabe que tiene que pirarse de allí ya mismo.

—Tío, tengo que ir a mear.

Señala el monte. Se meterá detrás de alguna encina y saldrá corriendo. Sabe cómo llegar a casa sin usar el camino. El tipo raro le mira de arriba abajo y habla.

Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Su voz es como de ultratumba.

—Por supuesto. Pero será mejor que te des prisa. Si cuando dé tres palmadas no estás aquí, iré a por ti.

Vale. Eso no mola nada. José Manuel asiente, traga saliva y retrocede tres pasos sin darle la espalda. Es entonces cuando le mira los pies y…

¡JODER! Ese tío está flotando en el aire.

Tiene que largarse. Ya.

* * *

 _Le escucha correr. Bien. Al menos ha sido lo suficientemente sensato como para intentar huir. Con los años se ha encontrado con individuos mucho más tontos, aunque también es verdad que por lo general suele ser más sutil con los truquitos de magia. Esa noche le apetecía aterrorizar a la víctima antes de acabar el juego y es obvio que lo ha conseguido. Espera unos segundos y entonces da sus tres palmadas._

 _Plap._

 _Plap._

 _Plap._

* * *

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

José Manuel se apoya en una piedra para tomar impulso y saltar una pequeña zanja que hay en el camino. No quiere mirar atrás. Sabe que no debe hacerlo porque esas tres palmadas significan que el vampiro o lo que cojones sea ese bicho viene a por él.

Corre todo lo que puede. Se conoce ese monte como la palma de su mano porque lleva jugando allí toda su vida pero es de noche y se tropieza con una rama. Y sí, vuelve la cabeza y lo ve. Tiene los brazos extendidos, con las llamas lilas brillando más que nunca. Y está levitando. Se desliza por el suelo y le parece que en vez de pies tiene más llamas ahí abajo.

Se levanta. Está bastante seguro de que se ha jodido el tobillo pero ignora el dolor. Corre, maldice y sigue corriendo. No vuelve a mirar atrás pero algo le dice que el vampiro se mueve más deprisa que él.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

¿En qué lío se ha metido? ¿Todo eso por cincuenta euros? Tendría que haberle hecho caso a Olga y haberse ido a casa antes de todo el rollo del cementerio. Seguro que entonces el vampiro se hubiera comido a uno de los tres cretinos. O con un poco de suerte a todos los del grupito. Pero no. José Manuel no es afortunado y el bicho ese viene a por él.

Entra al pueblo corriendo como una exhalación. Su casa está muy cerca pero siente el aliento del vampiro muy cerca. Gira un poco la cabeza y está ahí, a solo veinte metros de distancia.

Mierda.

Está muy cerca. Corre más deprisa de lo que ha corrido en toda su vida. Le duelen los pulmones y es bastante posible que el corazón se le vaya a salir del pecho pero su casa está al doblar la esquina y debe reconocer que el pánico ayuda bastante a conservar las fuerzas.

Saca las llaves del bolsillo de su cazadora. Por suerte no tiene problemas para abrir. Cuando se mete en casa y cierra la puerta…

¡PUM!

El vampiro acaba de estampar sus manos contra la madera. José Manuel retrocede, se tropieza y se choca con el mueble del recibidor. Puede escuchar los latidos de su corazón retumbando en los oídos y jadea ruidosamente. Va a entrar. Una puerta no es nada para una criatura como aquella. Va a matarlo o a hacerle cosas mucho peores.

—¿Te crees que estas son horas de venir?

Su madre. Está en lo alto de la escalera, con su pijama y los brazos en jarra. Posiblemente está aún más enfadada que Olga y parece dispuesta a echarle la bronca del siglo pero José Manuel se alegra de verla. Se alegra tanto que sube los peldaños de dos en dos y se abraza a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

No dice nada. Su miedo desaparece porque sabe que ya está a salvo.

Joder. Menos mal.

* * *

 _Sonríe. No ha podido llegar hasta el final pero está bastante satisfecho. Un año más ha cumplido con la tradición. Ahora a esperar doce meses y vuelta a empezar._

* * *

No ha pegado ojo en toda la noche. Ha pasado casi todo el tiempo asomado a la ventana, buscando al vampiro entre las sombras pero sin ver a nadie. Se repite que ya ha pasado, que ese tipo desaparecerá de su vida para siempre, y se prepara para darse un baño. Tiene que llamar a Olga y disculparse. La vida sigue.

Mete el jersey del día anterior en el cesto de la ropa sucia y registra los bolsillos del pantalón antes de dejarlos para que su madre los mea en las lavadoras. Y ahí están los cincuenta euros más normales del mundo. Un billete que no suelta llamas raras ni levita ni da palmadas.

Aún así, José Manuel no piensa quedárselos. Hará caso de su abuela y los llevará a la iglesia. A lo mejor es el momento de mostrar un poco de respeto por los difuntos. Está claro que ahí fuera hay mucho más de lo que se ve a simple vista y, si existen los vampiros, es posible que también lo hagan los fantasmas. Y no hay que cabrearlos por nada del mundo.

Cuando va a la planta baja ve a su padre examinando la puerta de la calle. Parece muy disgustado. José Manuel no se imagina lo que se va a encontrar, pero el pánico vuelve cuando ve esas manos gigantescas marcadas en la madera.

—Malditos gamberros —Se queja su padre—. Vamos a tener que cambiarla. La han dejado hecha polvo.

A José Manuel se le corta la respiración.

Puede que la vida siga pero nada volverá a ser como antes.

* * *

 _Pues ya está. Terminado. He actualizado un poco la historia pero en esencia es una de las leyendas de vampiros que tenemos en nuestra península. Esta en concreto es típica de la zona de Cuenca pero seguro que se cuenta por más sitios._

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
